Errors
by Yorobot
Summary: A very short oneshot about William... a security operator on a very special and very secret organization... that hides a monstrous secret. Maybe posted for Halloween. R&R. I accept flames.


Disclaimer: I own the story and most aspects of this fanfiction; William, although he appears in the mainstream of my original series, is "detective gemini"'s creation, and I do not own the inspirations for the things described later.

This is a tie-in with my original story The Trio Robots, as it's been a while I didn't update that story, and it is precious to me. I wrote this text for a class, so I decided to share it with everyone.

* * *

The Security Operator of the Earth Association of Scientific Experts (E.A.S.E.), William Wilhelm Wong, just finished his job for the day. His last task had just ended. He closed the soundproof door behind him, replaced the padlock where it had to go, and locked it. That's when he remembered something he had forgotten to do.

All while wondering why the first members of the organization had used an old, heavy padlock instead of the code locks used since fifty years at least, William took out his key set, searched for the large key, inserted it in the padlock and turned it a half-circle motion. He removed the padlock and put it in his pocket (it was heavy, but he did not want any trickster locking him inside), and opened the heavy metallic door that was not letting any single light inside the mysterious basement. The outside light from the setting sun drew a silhouette on the stairs and the granite floor of this strange place that had been hidden to mankind's eyes for already a century. William was holding a flashlight, which emitted more light than most flashlights. The light from the outside world was seen by the beasts, who began a concert of screams and roars. But William wasn't hearing any of this. He had already walked here over three thousand times, every single evening for ten years, so much that he was now impervious to the horrors hidden in this basement.

He tightened the grip on his flashlight as he walked down the granite staircase. There was no ramp for him to hold on to as he walked down the stairs. One step at a time, he finally put the foot on the floor, and began his macabre march. Anyone else would have been scared out of their skin from the first yell heard coming from the creatures; yet, William always did this walk, which took him always a few minutes, without any single problem. He had nerves of stainless steel, and even sometimes declared himself as fearless. Even though he was deaf to the things' supplications, he was truly anything but deaf. He also had an excellent vision. He was not even faking to not see the errors. He could see them, he could hear them, he knew all of this was real before his eyes, but he did not feel a thing. Anyone else would have run away, screaming of terror, taht even such a place actually exists.

He passed in front of the many residents of the place. The cages were disposed to make a path toward a control board located at the other end of the great room. All those cages combined the old charm of metallic bars with a new feature, electromagnetic force fields, to ensure the most powerful beasts wouldn't be able to escape.

He passed in front of a crocodile/human hybrid; one of the very first mutants, according to the organization's papers in William's office. The creature was simply too dangerous to be kept free. It had claimed a life before its capture. The reptilian was asking for pity, or was he? Impossible to know, as everything came out in growls and crocodile sounds. William passed in front of the cage as it if was empty, which angered the monster who reached for the cage`s bars with its strong five-fingered hands, and then passed them out of this cage to try and grab the security operator. This cage did not have the electromagnetic field innstalled, for this monster, despite being indeed strong, wasn't strong enough to get out of its prison. William took only seconds to pass in front of this cage, and continued his walk.

William then passed in front of a bizarre plant, a splice between a Venus flytrap and extraterrestrial genes found in a UFO recovered from the US military on the E.A.S.E.'s orders. The result began growing uncontrollably, and began having a hunger for flesh. William, despite having the files and descriptions of all these residents, did not know everything of them, although many of these are creations of the scientific members of the organization. H also knew that these experiments were often based on what the human imagination had already created in fiction. The plant's vines had already grown to transform its cage into a green bedroom, the bars were covered with vines and leaves, though the plant had been immobilized so it could not harm anyone by grabbing them with its extendable members, drag them to its mouth, and devour them. To ensure such thing would not happen, that cage was equipped of the electromagnetic field that prevented the plant from grabbing something outside of its cage.

The following horrors were as scary as the first two, as William continued his walk in this monstrous prison. One could wish those monsters were wax statues, clay figures, but they were moving too much to be.

William passed in front of a cage where a white rat was moving in a frenzied manner. It ran around, trying to bite the bars forming its cage, to destroy them and escape. It could have been cute, if the rat hadn't been two feet tall and had blood red eyes with yellow pupils. Another prison had a warped monster, which had warts all over his body, and a face where spite could be read, a dangerous mind like only movie directors could have created them. By far, the strangest creature of all was this combination of many animals, something that is unconceivable to rational minds. As if that was not enough, the crazed scientist who made this splice had found a way to add to this… this thing… the ability to breathe fire. How? It was better not to ask. Luckily, thanks to another discovery, this pyromaniac ability had been cancelled, and the "Mutant dragon", as named by its inventor, was locked in the basement, along with the others.

William finally reached the control board, at the end of the hallway formed by the cages. He put on a gas mask and made sure he could not breathe the atmosphere around. He then activated a lever which spilled from the ceiling an extremely strong toxin that the things breathed and fell asleep from. The place was now silent, in a direct contrast to the ambiance just minutes ago. It was maybe even scarier now that these monsters were asleep, and that no sound came from these cages. William activated another lever that revealed vacuums in the ceiling, which sipped out of the cave every single portion of the toxin that had been released, so that William could go back to the entrance without his mask. As soon as the green gassy substance had disappeared in the ceiling (or rather the small space between the ceiling and the ground floor of the organization), the security operator removed the mask and walked back to the entrance. Only his steps were heard in the immense dark room.

He finally left the E.A.S.E.'s Maximum Security Monster Prison, closed again the soundproof door and put the padlock where it went. He locked it, and left to his improvised apartments on the remote island. This is where the organization and its emblematic tower rested, this is where scientists meet up every year to show their newest creations. He wasn't feeling too lonely, even though he had for sole civilization this group of Einsteins, and often these big brains' friends who visit the place. He couldn't complain; he was greatly paid for his work, and he had three copious meals per day. His tasks were mainly to assure security on the island (a task much more difficult than it sounds, as some scientists weren't mentally well, and some creations, organic or not, could be dangerous) and watch on this prison. Sometimes, he would assist on capturing a monster created somewhere else in the world. The only thing that really bugged him was that these big brains wanted to keep those undesirable residents alive, to prove that nobody was safe from madness, especially not scientists. And that they are, against their own will, the main architects of the destruction of mankind.

All this, in the name of science.


End file.
